Midnight
by smileynoel97
Summary: What happens when Halt's daughter is read out by Capricorn? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, my other story stinks so I hope this one will be better. I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or Inkheart. If I did….well….I might be married to Horace or The Black Prince right now. Until then…all rights go to Cornelia and John Flanagan. **_

…_**..**_

**Chapter One:**

Midnight pulled her cloak closer to her skin. She was cold. For it was raining outside and it didn't help matters that she couldn't go back into Halt's cabin until the morning. He sure did like to give out that punishment ever since Will had sang 'Greybeard Halt'.

"At least the tree is comfortable," she muttered.

Just as she said that, her surroundings changed. She was falling from the sky and landed on a hard surface with everyone looking at her. Great. She hated being the center of attention.

'You just fell from the sky! What did you expect?' She thought to herself.

"Get her," a man said, snapping his fingers. Midnight tried t stand but was too dizzy.

'Come on! Halt would already be out of here!'

Two men dragged her to her feet.

"Nothing is wrong with this one!" One of the men said, obviously surprised. Now was her time to attack. She acted as if she were still dizzy and then smacked the man as he was looking at her face. Without a moments notice, she had already fired two arrows and drew her Saxe knife.

"Get away from me," she warned the man coming near her. He kept advancing and she cut his arm. The man looked at the wound without worry and turned back to Midnight, pulling out a strange weapon.

"Don't shoot her." The man who had snapped his fingers said. "We need her alive for now. What's her name?"

"Midnight." She said before anyone else could answer. Her voice was as cold as steel and it had a dangerous edge to it. She had Halt's tone of voice when she talked. It came naturally to her after living with him since birth.

"Where are you from?"

"Redmont Fief, Araluen."

The man stared at her with milky eyes. She stared back into them, not intimidated or afraid. _Never show the enemy that you fear them. That can always be used against you. _Halt had told her that. Luckily, there was nothing to show.

"Put her in one the cages," he said, waving his hand impatiently. "Only kill her if it's absolutely necessary. There will be consequences if anything happens to her."

She had to get out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh um…hey everyone. I'm really sorry that I haven't been writing. I was actually kind of internally ranting because someone wouldn't update their story and then it occurred to me, 'Hey, genius. You have completely abandoned your stories.' So yeah…sorry. Well, I hope you like this chapter and it may take me some time to update other chapters because I've been really sick lately and can't get online as much. I'll try to write when I can. I'd like to thank all of my faithful followers for not completely dissing me. I owe you all. _

Midnight didn't like the feeling that she had. She felt…trapped. Yes, very trapped. She needed to get out of the dreaded place, but had a feeling that that would be very hard. She didn't even know where she was in the first place. Everything here was so…strange.

"There has to be a way. There's always a way," she thought, searching around the room. She found some kind of very unique little object on the ceiling and she jumped up, trying to get it. Unlike her father, she was tall, especially for a girl her age. She never really had liked her height, but it was times like now that it came in handy.

But jumping wasn't working. She needed to do something different, for it seemed to be screwed on. And she had an idea. She began to pile all of the moldy hay up under the place, using it to raise her when she stepped onto it. Just a little higher…she stood on her toes, stretching herself so much she felt her muscled begin to ache.

She had it! It was made of glass…what could it be? There was a silver thing inside of it and it was connected to the bottom. Perhaps if she broke it open she could use the silver to pick the lock, or would it be too fragile? One could only try and find out-but not now. There was a noise outside her door and she quickly but quietly hid the object.

"Here she is," said a man that she had seen earlier. "Come on. Capricorn wants to see you."

Midnight walked to the door, memorizing faces. She knew it would most definitely come in handy later. It always did.

"Why."

"You'll find out as soon as we get there. Now come on," he said impatiently. The man obviously didn't like to wait around.

"What is this place?" Melody asked when they were outside.

"Capricorn's village."

"Or Devil's village. The place has many names," the other piped in. He didn't look as menacing as the other did but looks could be deceiving at different points in time.

"This is your new home. I wouldn't try to escape. Capricorn doesn't like runaways."

Midnight kept silent. She knew that whatever she said would most likely be held against her later on, or even now as she made her way to this Capricorn person. Capricorn? Who had that name? No one in Araluen did, for certain.

Yet, as she thought of this, she thought of Halt. No one had his name. Her dad was the one and only, legendary ranger. Oh, if only he was there. He always seemed to be strong no matter what challenges faced him. How disappointed he would be if he found out how nervous she was, Midnight thought. And that was the last time she would ever remember him that way, for as she entered Capricorn's church, everything changed.

_This chapter will be continued/revised/updated as soon as I can do it. Please R&R._


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight felt her as if her world had stopped revolving when she entered the church. There was a man that stood inside of it, a man that she had known all of her life. She had always wanted him at her side, for she felt stronger when she was with her dad. But now she wished he was anywhere but here.

No.

That was all that Midnight could think. Perhaps it would have been different if she was somewhere else, somewhere in Gallica or Skandia; somewhere that she knew. This place was full of danger, so full of nightmares and wonders that intimidated one of the bravest women. A woman who had underwent years of training just to see if she had what it took to be a Ranger. A woman who stopped at nothing to be sure everyone was safe.

But now she trembled. It felt as if something were wrong. Maybe that was why she was so shaken up. Or perhaps it was the fact that her father was bleeding and battered. No, that wasn't it. Midnight had seen him go through much worse than a head wound. He was broken now. He looked like it.

"Look, she recognizes him!" a man said.

"Of course she does, you idiot!" another replied, hitting his companion on the head with his hand.

The man named Capricorn gave them an annoyed look, as if they shouldn't even be speaking at the moment, let alone making comments that were obvious enough.

After that, Midnight just looked at her father for a moment. Emotions were brewing within her, thoughts questioning everything she knew. Why did he look the way he did? Something was wrong.

By wrong, Midnight didn't think that something was actually very wrong, in the bad way (though she had a feeling that was a percentage of her other thoughts). Midnight felt that Halt was acting strange. Even if something had hurt him, something he couldn't bandage, he would never show it in the presence of enemies.

'That's it, you fool!' Midnight thought to herself. 'Halt is acting!'

Midnight almost sighed with relief. Luckily, she stopped herself before she did. To think that Halt would be the one to kill her instead of these men if she let her guard down.

"Perhaps we should give the two of them a little time alone," Capricorn said, with an evil look in his eye.

"Take the two of them back to the cell, Basta. A different one, though. We will be having a new guest soon and we will need a room for him."

Midnight couldn't help but feel sorry for whoever this new guest would be. By the sound of it, they wouldn't have any chance of leaving. At least Midnight and Halt had skills that would come in handy.

_Sorry this chapter is so short. But on the bright side, I'll be updating a WHOLE lot more, so yay! And Savannah Silverstone, I'm pretty sure Gilan just might make an appearance and cause a little trouble…Thank you for reviewing, along with Acciofacade and I 3 Horace._


End file.
